Baxter Stockman
Baxter Stockman is an evil scientist who is the creator of the mechanical mousers and a villain in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He first appeared in the episode I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman. History Season 1 I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman: Stockman first appeared in this episode and met the turtles as he was trying to break into the T.C.R.I builidng in a shoddily made suit of power armor. The turtles defeated him easily and tossed him in a dumpster. However, during the fight, Mikey drops Donnie's new tPod, a music player equipped with a highly advanced A.I microchip. Stockman finds it and plugs it into his armor. Almost immediately the chip upgrades his armor into an incredibly formidible force. Stockman and the turtles fight again, this time with the turtles ending up in the dumpster. After talking it over with Splinter, the boys come up with a plan. Mikey distracts Stockman long enough for Leo to shove a beehive into the cockpit. This causes Stockman to lose control and reveal the tPod on his back. The turtles all strike at this weak point and the armor loses power and deactivates. Once again, Stockman is thrown into the dumpster, vowing revenge. '''Mousers Attack!: '''Stockman reappears with a new invention; his robotic M.O.U.S.E.R.S. At first the Mousers only steal small electronics from the Purple Dragons' stash. Once Leo and Raph find Stockman's hideout, he sprays them with red mist that the Mousers key in on and attack the two turtles. While the turtles try and deal with the Mousers, the Purple Dragons abduct Stockman and bring him to Dogpound. He orders Stockman to hack into April's stolen phone in order to find The Sewer Lair. However, before the hack can be completed, Leo and Raph lead the Mousers back to the hideout and spray the red mist on Stockman and Dogpound. Dogpound flees, grabbing Stockman on the way. He takes him to Shredder who, under threat, enlists his techological services. Personality Baxter Stockman has been pushed around and put down for his entire life. His classmates at school when he was a boy, and his co-workers as an adult, they have all insulted and abused him. When the turtles threw him in a dumpster, he told them they weren't the first to do this to him. He was fired from his job at T.C.R.I. for breaking a printer, though it apparently wasn't his fault. He decided to make a suit of power armor and take revenge. He is high strung and takes offense easily. He views himself as a comic-book style supervillain and tries way to hard to appear more evil and dangerous than he his. He often speaks in a low, gravelly tone, though his voice is naturally higher, uses more words than neccessary in an overly dramatic "evil" way. He is so completely non-threatening that the turtles forget his name half the time. In Mousers Attack! both Raph and Leo called him "Dexter Speckman". Armor Stockman's armor was rather shoddy and unwieldly in its first "home-made" form. When combined with the tPod it rapidly upgraded itself into a larger and better equipped incarnation. It possesses laser cannons, extendable arms, missile launchers, and claws that can be detached and form independent, robotic "mousers" with their own laser weapons. Stockman doesn't seem to share Mikey's gift for naming things. The names he thought up for his armored form include "The Suitinator" and "Captain Punchyouhard". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bad Guys Category:Humans